¿Dicen que los Polos Opuestos se Atraen?
by ChicaPhantomhive
Summary: Alguna vez has escuchado el Dicho Que los Polos Opuesto se Atraen Levi y Eren Dos personas totalmente distintas con un mismo Destino. Yaoi/BL Riren R-18
1. Chapter 1

_**"¿Tu Nombre?...Soy Eren**_

 _ **Capitulo: N° 1**_

 _ **"¿Tu Nombre?...Soy Eren"**_

Bla bla bla se podía escuchar el desagrada sonido que salia de la boca de aquella cruel profesora de Química y sus moléculas.

-Entonces la Molécula al...-Perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por aquella venta del 3 piso se podía ver una pequeña ave estiraba sus alas para salir a conocer el mundo.

Mirando al reloj que se colgaba arriba del pizaron que marcaba las 9:29 solo un maldito minuto para salir de aquella Aula que odiba, Cuando por fin sono el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la clase.

-Adios Alumnos hasta la próxima semana- se despido la profesora como alma que se lleva el diablo lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su _Taquilla*_ guardo sus cosas en esta misma y después a la biblioteca.

Como estudiante de Literatura se habia leído la gran mayoria de los libros pero habia uno que no podía dejarlo podía leerlo todo el año y aun asi no se aburriera, Se trataba de una Joven princesa con tal solo 14 años de edad que se enamoraba de un apuesto príncipe del Reino vecino pero el príncipe estaba comprometido con La princesa del Reino Enemigo y mando a su Fiel sirviente a matarla el joven principe cegado por la Ira y Venganza hacen un Conplot contra el Reino, Era una Pequeña Saga llamada _La Saga Del Mal*_ y contaba la historia desde el punto de vista de la Joven princesa y los demas personajes.

-Talvez hoy pueda leer...-Dijo para sus adentros, Pero al no encontrar el libro deseado tomo otro de la saga, Tiene la saga completa en su alcoba pero para que traerla si la puedes leer aqui.

Al sacar el libro deseado busco un lugar para poder leer tranquilo se acomodo en una de las mesas que estaban al frente de un gran ventanal.

Al llevar casi la mitad del libro siente que una mirada en el, levanto su libro y encontro el causante de su intranquilidad, Un chico de cabello Azabache ojos ¿Verde Olivo? O ¿Azul matizado con Gris? Se venia acercando, El joven castaño se puso nervios nunca en la vida -Recordaba El- lo habían intimidado de la manera que lo hacia aquella persona

-Oi! Mocoso- El pequeño castaño reacciono con la manera que fue llamado, Se dio cuenta que el chico era de baja estatura -Se veía mas grande _-_ Se dijo a si mismo el Chico de ojos Verdes Azulados

-Mocoso, Te falta mucho necesito ese libro- Y apunta al libro que esta leyendo-Quiero terminarlo antes de que el receso termine-

-Oh...Si claro toma- Eren con gusto le paso el libro el cual era el ultimo, Eren se lamentaba que la escritora no publicara mas volúmenes de su libro favorito

-¿Se ha leído todos los volúmenes?-Eren como su curiosidad lo mato le pregunto al aquel chico de "Baja Estatura" -Segun Eren-

-No te lo estaría pidiendo si no le hubiera leído los demas, además me lo estoy leyendo por la obligación de la vieja de Literatura-

Ahora Eren recordaba por que la profesora de Literatura le ha pedido que le recomendara un Libro bueno para un pequeño -Y cuando dijo pequeño no penso que enserio era de baja estatura- Por no ponerle atención mientras explica

Con mucho cuidado se acerco al chico de mirada intimidante se sento en unas de las sillas que habían al frente el de cabello Azabache bajo el libro

-Que quieres- Frio y Cortante un escalofrío ha recorrido la espalda de Eren

-Tu eres el chico que le dieron el castigo de hacer un Reporte de aquel libro- Dijo con la voz mas amable que tenia, Solo con la mirada del mas bajo se sentía mas pequeño que el

-Eso no te interesa-y con eso dicho regreso su vista al libro, Eren con una mirada de Derrota se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca ya que en algunos minutos tocarían para entrar a Clases.

Volviendo a su Taquilla tomo sus cosas y fue a parar a la siguiente al entrar se pudo notar como el amigo de la infancia de Eren se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos con sus dos Audífonos puesto, Como buen amigo que es decidido ha darle un susto a su amigo... El cual resulto victorioso

-Ja,Ja,Ja Hubieras visto tu cara Armin-Respondio el Castaño entre Carcajadas

-Eren para la próxima me mandaras el Hospital-Con el Corazon en la Garganta Armin respiraba agitado tratado de regularizar su respiracion

-Bueno de ser asi yo lo pago- Eren todavía hipaba por la broma que le hizo al Rubio

-Como eres Después que soy yo el que te da las respuesta de las pruebas-Eren dejo de Reír el Rubio habia dando en el golpe

-Bien, Bien me dejo- Consto con desgano el Castaño

La puerta del Aula se abre dejando pasar a la profesora de Historia y Geografia, No es un problema para Eren ya que se ha leído casi todos los Libros de Historia Universal que hay en la biblioteca y en su Hogar.

La hora paso rapido ya que no se dio cuenta que era de Almuerzo con la Titicaca tarjeta que le dan a los Universitarios para costear su Almuerzo, Eren como siempre se compraba su tipico Sandwich se acomodo en unas mesas apartadas junto a su amigo Armin, Jean -El cara de caballo- Marco Sasha Connie entre otros su amiga Mikasa -Una acosadora- no habia ido el dia de hoy eso a Eren lo Relajaba

-Mocoso- La voz del joven de la Biblioteca, Eren miro con pereza y como habia reconocido mas voz el mismo chico le estaba llamando las chicas cerca de ahi suspiraban, y miraban al joven castaño con unas miradas asesinas

-Eeem...- Eren se empezaba a poner nervioso, Ese chico le daba miedo pensaba que con solo una mirada lo iba a destripar...bueno eso era exagerar

-Levi- hablo el Azabache, Eren perdido por aquello no supo que mas sacar que aquel "Eh" el mas bajo solo solto un suspiro -Levi Ackerman, Tu Nombre- Ahi fue cuando Eren comprendio

-Eren, Eren Jaeger- desde aqui Eren supo que su vida daría un Giro de 365°

* * *

 _ **Taquilla: Casillero lugar para guardar tus cosas**_

 _ **La Saga del Mal: Cancion de Vocaloid si no quieres llorar no las escuches**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo N° 2**_

 _ **"¿Misión Imposible?"**_

-Ngh, ¡Ah! ¡Levi!- Eren Tratando de Controlar sus Gemidos, Mientras se sujetaba del _Estante*_ para no perder el equilibrio

El sonido de la Alarma fue el responsable de que Levi se despertara.

Con desgano levanto su Cubre Camas y noto una pequeña Erección

-Ya estoy grande para esto- Se quejo Levi, Se ha dirigido al baño para bajar esta calentura que Tenia.

Ya Vestido para ir a la Universidad, Mikasa se preparaba, Ha pasado ya una Semana desde que Conoció a Eren en la biblioteca, Desde ese entonces ha pasado todos los Recesos en la biblioteca junto al Castaño, Pero no leía, lo observaba...Pero de lejos.

No supo cuando salio de su Enorme Casa... Si al ser un Ackerman, Sus padres empresarios con mucho dinero que no sabían en que gastarlo pero eso es otro tema

Levi se encontraba sentado en su Puesto al lado de la ventana relajado pero su paz se fue a la "mierda" Cuando Hanji -Amiga de Levi- Llego.

-¡E-Na-Nin!~- Salto la castaña, Levi le mostró su mejor cara de pocos amigos-No te pongas gruñón Levi, Tengo noticias-

-¿Noticias?-pregunto Incrédulo, Para lo único que servia la castaña era para poner su vida de cabeza.

La castaña tomo de la muñeca a Levi y lo arrastro -Literalmente- a la biblioteca, Una vez a dentro Hanji y Levi se escondieron detrás de un estante.

-¿Ese es? ¿Cierto Levi?- Hanji apunto a Eren que ahora estaba haciendo un proyecto ¿Como lo sabe el Azabache? Fácil Mikasa va en grado de Eren y al ser amigos le toco el mismo proyecto.

-Si ese es, Ese es el chico que me ha tenido loco toda la maldita semana-Obviamente Levi estaría enojado, ¿No podía ser una persona normal quien se enterara que le Pasaban cosas con aquel mocoso?.

-Levi, Eres un Pedófilo-Susurro Hanji tratando de aguantar una carcajada, si la lanzaba solo dos cosas podrían suceder uno el Castaño se daría cuenta de su presencia y la señora de 80 años con mirada asesina, la castaña se preguntaba si seria familiar de Levi.

Levi solo bufo, se acercaba la hora de que termine el Receso, Pero algo le llamo la atención Eren, Ese chico el cual a tenido Sueños Húmedos toda la semana se encontraba mirando la ventana.

Levi se encontraba pegado al Castaño Para Levi era un pose demasiado Sexy, No sintió el _Flash_ de la cámara.

-¿¡Que mierda haces Cuatro Ojos!?-

-Un Recuerdo-Solto Hanji como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

Y así paso el Receso en la biblioteca, Ya caminando por los pasillos.

-Levi, Y dime ¿cuando vas a empezar a salir con el?-La castaña no pudo con su curiosidad.

-No te hagas ilusiones Cuatro Ojos, Es simple lo mas pronto posible-

-Después me dices a mi que no me haga ilusiones, Pero hay algo que me intriga-

-Uuh...Al fin usas el cerebro-

-Mikasa esta detrás de Eren-Soltó la mejor amiga de Levi, el Azabache se detuvo ahora que lo pensaba Eren siempre estaba en su Casa, Mikasa no paraba de Hablar de Eren, Eren aquí Eren por acá, Lo sentía por Mikasa Eren seria Suyo.

Una vez que se ha despedido de la Castaña Levi se encontraba en el Aula de Literatura, La Señorita Longts le pidió que se quedara después de Clases.

-Dígame lo que quiere, Tengo algo que hacer-Mentira quería desperdiciar el tiempo viendo al castaño hacer muecas al Leer

La señora solo solo un Suspiro-Joven Ackerman, Sus notas van de mal en peor-Eso era fácil de Adivinar-Por eso un chiquillo de Primer año se ofreció para ayudarlo-

-¿!Ha!?-Fue lo único que Levi pudo haber dicho pues un Joven de Ojos Verdes Azulados se acerco.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!, ¡Levi!- Eren, El Causante de Sueños Húmedos.

-Mocoso-Levi, En el fondo, Y muy en el fondo se sentía contento, Tendría a Eren todos los días después de clases

-Bien los dejo, Levi Controla esos demonios que tienes, Eren dejo todos en tus manos-Y así la Señorita Longts se retiraba con sus Cosas

-Bien Levi, ¿dime que lo es que no entiendes?-

-Todo Mocoso, todo-Y es verdad, Pare Levi la literatura no era mas que fantasía un cuento de Hadas

-Pero Levi, ¿Estas Estudiando...?-

-Artes, La Literatura no me sirve en mi profesión- o Eso era lo que creía Levi

-Te equivocas-Dijo Eren con un semblante Serio lo cual sorprendió a Levi-Dime, Seras un Pintor Famoso, Pero vas necesitar a la Literatura, De eso se trata Levi, Imaginar un Mundo no Real al cual traspasar a tus Pinturas-

-Bueno...Ya estas aquí así que a comenzar-

Así pasaron hasta el final Eren se estuvo divirtiendo con Levi al ver como este no se esforzaba en crear algo también simple

-Bien la próxima vez que te parece si vas a mi Casa-Después de haber dicho esto un gran sonrojo se apodero de la cara de Eren-Bu-Bueno si te parece-

-Que me vas a hacer pequeño Pervertido-A Levi le esta empezando a Gustar a molestar a Eren el chico es tan inocente, Cosa que a Levi le gustaba-Mas de lo que hacia-

-Ooh, Vamos Levi no seas un Pervertido-El Sonrojo en las mejillas de Eren no daba para mas si lo comparaban con un tomate Eren saldría ganando

-Bien, Vamos a tu casa la próxima Vez- El rostro de Eren se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Pero si intentas hacer algo pervertido Te las veras conmigo-La sonrisa de Eren ha desaparecido, y devuelta al Sonrojo

-No, No va A pasar nada, Bien nos vemos mañana después de Clases Levi- Con una despedida de manos Eren se fue del Aula de Literatura

Ese día Levi había tomado una decisión El lindo niño de Ojos Verde Azulados iba a perder la virginidad en la Biblioteca

-Sigo pensando de que eres un Pervertido-Hanji había llegado por Levi, Como todos los días se iban juntos después de Clases

-¿Que? No has escuchado el dicho ¿Dicen que los polos opuestos se Atraen?-

* * *

 _ **Estante: Repisa para guardar libros**_

 _ **Gracias por Leer;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo N° 3**_

 _ **"Se Podría Decir ¿Cita?"**_

* * *

—Mierda,Mierda,¡Mierda!—Se golpeaba mentalmente un joven Cuyo Nombre es Eren La razon: Se sonrojo, y no con cualquier persona si no con Levi Ackerman, el chico mas codiciado de la Universidad,Todas las chicas desean tener un algo con el, pero lo que habia echo estaba echo.

—¿Eren?, Me dices que te sucede, Me tienes preocupada hijo— Carla Jaeger, Madre de Eren

—Es...Es, Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que le va muy mal en Literatura

—¿El chico de 3°Grado?, ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿Cierto?— Eren odia eso de su madre su memoria

—El mismo, Bueno mañana Viene por las tutorías

La Señora Jaeger paro lo que estaba haciendo—¡Voy a conocer a mi cuñado!—Si, la Mama de Eren tiene la mala costumbre de decirle que es Gay—¡Tu Padre tiene que saber esto!— Cosa siguiente, Carla llama a Grisha—¿Cariño?, Si, ¡Adivinia!, No, Cerca, No sirves, ¡Eren trae a su novio!

—¡Que no es mi Novio!—Refunfuño Eren, Después va a su Alcoba—Tontos, que se creen

—Ser imaginario, aparentemente difunto, que sale de su tumba por las noches para alimentarse con la sangre que chupa a las personas vivas—definicion de Vampiro a Eren le gusta leer sobre estas criaturas misteriosas—Un Vampiro, Yo quiero ser uno

—¡Eren!, ¡La cena esta lista!—Grito la señora Jaeger desde las escaleras

—Voy—Eren como todo buen niño...casi se cae de las escaleras

—Eren, No crees que estas muy grande para bajar las escaleras asi—Regaño Carla—Ademas no quiero que tu novio piense que te maltrato

—¡Que no es mi novio!, nos conocimos hace una semana ¡Una Semana Mama!, de vez en cuando hablamos, Pero no estamos saliendo—Lo ultimo lo dijo con un gran sonrojo

—Tus mejillas estas Rojas y tus Ojos brillan, Eren...

—Comamos Luego tengo hambre—Dijo Eren tratando de terminar la conversacion—¿Y Papa?—Ahora que miraba bien Grisha Jaeger, Un medico de La clinica de Trost y su Madre Psicologa en el mismo centro de salud

—Tuvo una emergencia, Creo que un accidente automovilístico, Asi que seremos tu y yo—Con aquella sonrisa que Eren la heredo

Eren solo Afirmo con la cabeza y empezaron a cenar

Ya después de Haber cenado bañarse y lavarse los dientes Eren se acomodo en su adorable cama llena de peluches que alguna vez gano en esas maquinas, Después de pensar en estupideces, Eren Callo dormido

El tipico sonido desagradable de la alarma saco a Eren de su increíble Sueño -Supuestamente Eren, Soñar con Panquesitos es un increible sueño- Lo cual a pasos de una tortuga mas lenta que un caracol -Si eso es Posible- Eren se dio un Baño, se cepillo los dientes y se fue sin tomar desayuno.

Fue a buscar a Armin, Con el Rubio siempre se iban juntos dd ves en cuando Mikasa se Unía

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras Bien?—Armin desde Pequeño fue _Cosquilloso*_ Con Eren, lo cual Hoy no fue la excepción.

—Eeh...No...Nada Armin—Claro si le decía la Verdad le haría preguntas hasta no se donde.

La clase de Matemáticas fue normal, Algunas ecuaciones lado cuales dificultaron un poco al Castaño, Pero con la ayuda me Armin, Pudo controlar, Algunas veces Armin enseñaba mejor que el mismo profesor.

El timbre para el Receso sono, Y salio junto a Mikasa y Armin a la Cafeteria para comer algo, Ya que Cierto Castaño no tomo Desayuno y con una Mikasa sobre protectora era dificil Leccion del Dia: —Salir tomado de Desayuno—Dijo Eren en un Susurro

—Eren, Come—Mikasa estaba tratando de que Eren comiera su Sandwich de Jamon y Queso—Si no comes no vas ha crecer

—Y para que quieres que crezca mas Mikasa, Con mi altura ya estoy bien—Frunciendo el Seño regaño Eren a Mikasa Armin... Pues Armin solo miraba

Eren solo solto un suspiro y cogió su Sandwich y empezo a comer

En ese lapso que Eren terminaba su "Desayuno" Cierto Azabache de acerco

—Mikasa tengo que habla contigo—Directo y decidido—Hoy te vas sola a Casa—Demasiado Directo

Mikasa se levanto de su lugar con un seño de que esperaban se levanto y salio junto a Levi

—¿Que ya te vas a follar a una admiradora tuya?, Si es eso no me importa— Para Mikasa no le importaba lo que hacia su Hermano

—No, Hoy tomo clases particulares Después de Clases— Mikasa se ha sorprendido, Levi nuca toma las clases que le dicen los profesores

—Pobre al que le toco como tu tutor— Dijo en broma—¿Se puede saber quien es el afortunado?

Las palabras siguientes Levi espero por decirlas con ansias, Levi sabia la atraccion que sentía Mikasa por Eren, y por eso no dudo es hacerlo saber a un Hermana

—Eren, Eren Jaeger— Solo con esas palabras Mikasa abro los ojos como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima—Y que quede claro el se Ofreció y yo Acepte y hoy voy a su casa

—Le haces algo a Eren y te juro que te Mato, te mato Ackerman

—Ni que lo fuera a Violar, Pero...Gracias me diste una Idea—Claro una simple broma

Mikasa corto la conversación ahi no quería seguir discutiendo sobre su pequeño e Inocente Eren -Pues Mikasa creía que Eren era Inocente... Lo cual es verdad- y que Una alma del mal como la de Levi lo viniera a envenenar, No no podía.

Levi, Al ver como Mikasa se iba dispuso en marcha su plan.

Volvió a la Cafeteria y con un seño de cabeza Eren supo que lo llamaba a el, y el Castaño se levanto y salio con Levi

—¿Paso algo malo Levi?, ¿Tiene que ver con las tutorias?, ¿No vas a poder venir a mi casa?—Y lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono decepcionado

—Tsk, No pongas palabras en mis boca Mocoso—Gruño Levi, Lo cual asusto a Eren—Te vengo a secuestrar

—¿Se-Secuestrar?—Dijo en un Tartamudo Eren—No hice nada malo ¡lo juro!

—No es eso mocoso, Que te parece si nos pegamos una arrancada—Ofreció Levi— Talvez a tomar un Helado

—¿Pero...y mis Clases?—Eren, Estaba confundido, Levi lo estaba invitando a tomar un Helado—Pero...Talvez... Bueno, Lo hacemos

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Levi, El Azabache le dijo que cuando toquen los esperaba en la biblioteca con todas sus cosas, Supuestamente es la Primera vez que Eren se escapa, Pero no la ultima.

Eren regreso con sus amigos mientras Levi se iba a su Aula a buscar sus cosas.

Se preguntaran ¿Por que Levi invito a Eren a Salir? -Por que asi lo ve el Azabache, Su primera Salida junto a ese mocoso- Tres simples razones

 _1.- Quería Pasar tiempo con el Antes de que su Tortura comience._

 _2.- Quería Saber mas cosas de Eren._

 _3.- Liberarse de Hanji y Erwin._

La ultima razon es por que esos dos lo andan persiguiendo de aqui para aca para saber su relación con Eren

Las Horas pasaron, El timbre sono en unos 15 minutos llego el Castaño

—¿Levi?...¿Estas?—Eren al no ver la figura de Levi se asusto, Pero el Nombrado hizo una seña para que se acercaba, Cosa que hizo

—¿Listo Mocoso?—Le pregunto a Eren, El cual afirmo—Andando—Y salieron de la biblioteca.

Cuando abandonaron la Universidad, Lo cual no fue demaciado dificil no hay nadie vigilando —Estupida Universidad—Peso Levi

Caminaron por las calles un poco de gente, nada fuera de lo comun  
—Se siente raro no estar en clases—Dijo Eren cuando ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—No se...Costumbre talvez...¿Cuantas veces te has escapado?—Eren sintio curiosidad sobre el Azabache de Baja estatura

—Son tantas las veces que ni ya recuerdo, Lo unico que me recuerdo bien es cuando Casi nos descubren a Hanji, Erwin y Yo—Recordo con Gracia Levi

No se fijaron que ya habían llegado a la Heladera, Para Levi fue un espectáculo, Fue ver a un niño entrado en una Fabrica de Dulces

—Ya mocoso escoge el Sabor

—¡Chocolate!, Y no soy un Mocoso

—Los mocosos escogen chocolate—Y con eso Levi Gano la pelea

Eren feliz como un niño probaba su Helado, Hasta que le ha ofrecido Levi pero el cual rechazo y con Ojos de Perro se hizo rogar, y Levi al no resistirse a esa Cara que le brindaba el Castaño no pudo mas que probar del helado que le estaba dando Eren

—¡Kyyyyyyyya!—Se escucho a lo lejos, 2 muchachas de Preparatoria miraban a Levi y Eren, Eren no comprendía la situación, Pero Levi si, Con delicadeza tomo el mentón de Eren, El cual lo hizo sonrojarse, Y con Suavidad besaba la frente de Eren, Y este rojo mas no poder

Las pequeñas Fujoshis tuvieron que abandonar el Lugar si no querían sufrir _Anemia*_ en ese mismo instante.

—¿Por que hiciste eso Levi?—Le regaño Eren—Todos nos miraron que Verguenza

Ya se dirigía a la casa de Eren Para las Tutorias, Otro problema para el Castaño su madre estaba ahi

—Un par de Fujoshi's nos quedaron mirando y yo solo les di un espectaculo—Contesto como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

-¿ Fu-fujoshi de?

Levi solo solto un Suspiro—Fujoshi's o Fundashi's, Son Fans del Porno Homosexual en Anime,Y no, No es que yo vea Pero Hanji se una de Ellas—Ahora Eren estaba mas sorprendido ¡LEVI LO HABIA BESADO A PROPÓSITO!, y Tenía una Fujoshi en la casa.

—Mierda...—Reclamo Eren.

—Y ese Vocabulario, Mocoso

—Tengo una Fujoshi en Casa...Mi Madre

Y aqui fue donde a Levi, Le dieron mas ganas de Ser novio de Eren, No solo aprobarían su relación con Eren, Si no tambien va a conocer lo que seria su Futura Suegra

Levi ansioso esperaba conocer a la madre Eren

Llegaron a lo que seria el hogar de Eren una casa de 2 pisos, Demasiado acogedora, a Levi le gustaba

—Llegue—Anuncio Eren

De la cocina sale una mujer de cabellos castaños iguales a los de Eren, Ojos grandes Color Miel, Y piel morena

—Señora, Gracias por traer a ls vida a Eren—Penso Levi

—Bienvenido Eren...y ¿Levi? ¿Cierto?

—Levi Ackerman señora Jaeger

—Oh, no me trates de señora me siento muy vieja y ademas pasaremos a ser familia— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Voy...voy a mi cuarto, Levi te espero

Y asi Eren dejo la sala

Y una vez Eren arriba

—Levi—Hablo Carla—Cuida a mi de mi hijo—Habia escuchado bien ¿Acaso le estaba dando en bandeja a Eren?—Y bienvenido a la Familia

Levi miraba curioso ¿Se entraron de sus planes con mocoso?

—Lo se, Veo tus intenciones con mi Hijo, y no te preocupes, Eren creo que te quiere no sabría decirte, Pero Eren nunca ha invitado a alguien Con suerte Armin y a Mikasa, Te deseo suerte

Y volvio a la Cocina y Levi fue a la pieza de Eren

Talvez Venir a la casa de Eren nl fue tan malo

* * *

 ** _Cosquilloso: saber que le pasa a la persona la cual conoces demasiado o que tienes cosquillas en diferentes parte del cuerpo xD_**

 ** _Anemia: Enfermedad a la sangre, Si mal no recuerdo mis clases de biologia xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo N° 4_

 _N/A: Hola~ Jeje~... Estuve ausente demasiiiado~ ¡LO LAMENTO!, Pero ya he llegado y ¡Y CON NUEVO CAPITULO! B)_

* * *

 _"Historia con Sentimientos"_

—Levi, ¿Terminaste?— Hablo Eren, en un intento de que Levi le prestara atención, Carla hace unos minutos ha subido con unas galletas

—Ahi tienes tu estupido cuento, Sigo pensando que es una idiotez hacer eso...

Eren le echo un Ojo al Cuento que le dijo a Levi que hiciera

—Levi...Los Unicornios no pueden comprar su alimento en Amazon...

—Me dijiste "Levi, Crea un Cuento, De cualquier cosa, Lo que se te ocurra"—Dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras de Eren

El Castaño solo bufo, y decidió que seria mejor tomar un pequeño descanso

—Eres un caso perdido...

—Te lo dije, La Literatura y yo no nos llevamos bien

—Pero no me voy a rendir ¡Lo juro por el perro que tuve cuando tenia 5 años!

—Pobre perro...

Unos toques en la puerta han interrumpido la respuesta que hubiera soltado Eren, Al abrir se pudo notar un Hombre, Con barba, Anteojos, Cabellos castaños

—¡Papa!, Que bueno que Llegas, El es Levi, Levi el es Grisha—Los presento a cada uno

—Oh...Le haces algo a mi hijo y te denuncio por Violación

Bien a Levi Le había quedado claro, Nota mental: Violar a Eren sin que su padre se entere.

—Otro más, Cuantas veces tengo que decir ¡No soy gay!

—Si, Si, Si, Lo que tu diga...E-Ren-Ci-To!~—Y Grisha abandono la Habitacion

—¡Estupido Viejo!—Y después de eso Eren lanza un cojin a la Puerta

—¿Debo tomar eso?

—¡NO!

—Bien, Bueno yo me voy, Se hace tarde

—¿Y? ¿Mikasa se puede preocupar por ti?—Pregunto el Chico de Bonitos Ojos

—¿Preocuparse?, No me des risa mocoso

—¿No...No se llevan Bien?

—Muchas preguntas Mocoso, Pregunta a Mikasa, La tienes todos los días contigo

Eren solo Bufo al recordad que la Morena no lo abandonaba ni para ir al baño...Bueno, Talvez eso era una de las cosas que lo dejaba tranquilo

—Suerte—Gruño Eren

—Talvez

Levi y Eren salieron de la habitacion del nombrado, al bajar ahi los esperaba Carla con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja

—Fue un gusto conocerla Señora Jaeger, Al igual Señor Jaeger

—¿No te quedas a cenar?—pregunto un poco desanimada Carla ¿Y quien no lo estaría? tu futuro _Yerno*_ se te va sin probar nada—Eren, ¿Que clase de amigo no invita cenar al otro?

—Eeeh...¿A los que se les olvida?—El Castaño solo se ha encogido de hombros

Carla solamente suspira, y Manda a Grisha para que coloque otro puesto a la mesa

—No es necesario que me quede, No quiero ser molestia

—No te preocupes, No es molestia, Me encanta cocinar—Y Nuevamente Carla se ha perdido en ls cocina junto a Grisha

—Para la próxima no vuelo a tomar la Tutoria en tu Casa—Dijo Levi en broma a Eren

—¡Ha!, ¿Por que?—Y con ese pequeño puchero -El cual hizo que le derretirse el corazón de hielo a Levi- Reclamo

—Prácticamente me han obligado a Quedarme

—No es mi culpa de que sean así

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, Voy a lavarme las manos

¿Se los dije no?, Levi tiene una Pequeña -Realmente Enorme- Obsesión Compulsiva con la Limpieza

Entre risas, bromas y muchas preguntas pasaron la hora de la cena, Era muy tarde, Levi habia llamado a su casa para que el chófer de la casa lo fuera a buscar.

En el lapso de que Levi guardaba sus cosas los padres de Eren los llamaron

—Si—Contesto Grisha—Vamos saliendo—Y corta la llamada—Eren, Con tu madre nos vamos a la Clínica, ¿Te puedes quedar?

—Que pregunta, Estoy acostumbrado—Responde Eren con una forma demasiado simple

—¿Me puedo raptar a este Mocoso?—Levi ha llegado a la conversación

Eren quedo en Shock, Grisha y Carla trataron de no reír a carcajadas

—Claro, ¿Por que no?— Dijo Grisha saliendo de su Ataque de risa

—¿¡Que!?—Pregunto -Grito-Eren—¿Que pasa si me secuestran?

—Eso no va a pasar, Esta Mikasa en la casa, Crees que se va a dejar de brazos cruzados si te pasa algo

El sonido de un Auto alerto a Levi que el chofer habia llego, Eren ha Corrido hasta su Habitación para la noche, Ya todo lo guardo en una mochila ya Salio junto a Levi

—¿Crees que no voy a molestar?—Eren estaba preocupado, Nunca se quedo a dormir en la casa de la Morena

—Mis padres no esta as que no te preocupes la única que esta es Mikasa

—Bien

Después de un rato llegaron al hogar de Levi, Al entrar ahi estaba con una cara de amargada Mikasa, Eren casi le da un infarto al verla

—¿Estas son horas de llegar Enano?

No ha recibido respuesta por parte de Levi, al ver con quien llegaba Levi se sorprendio al ver a Eren detrás

—¡Eren!—Salto del lugar de donde esperaba Levi—¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Les paso algo a tus padres? ¿Por que llamaste a Levi y a mi No?

—Mikasa, Levi me invito por que me iba a quedar solo, Trabajo—Eren un poco asustado por el ambiente, Podía sentir como los dos Hermano se mataban con la mirada

—Bien, Mucha charla, Vamos Eren—Y Levi se dirigió a su habitación junto a Eren

—Bien... Y ¿Que hacemos?

—Puedes acomodar tus cosas prende la televisión si quieres, Yo me voy a dar una ducha

—¿Puedo darme una yo?, No me gusta ir a dormir no me ducho?

Un movimiento de la cabeza de Levi, Le dio a entender a Eren que podía

Como Obsesivo Compulsivo de la limpieza a Levi le gusto lo que dijo Eren, Tener germenes es su cama no le era agradable

Al salir de la Ducha, Eren esperaba a Levi que saliera y al salir le tiro una toalla a Eren en la cabeza

—Vamos— Y Eren entro a ducharse

Eren al Salir de la ducha ys vestido y todo lo demas, Levi ya acostado leyendo unos de los libros que Eren le habia recomendado

—Que haces ahí parado, A dormir

—¿Donde?

—Que pregunta es esa, aqui en donde mas— Levi apunta la esquina de la cama, Al ser una cama Matrimonial, Hay espacio para los dos

Eren a pasos lentos va hasta la cama y se acomoda

Al paso del tiempo los dos quedaron dormidos perdidos en sus Miradas

* * *

 ** _Gracias por Leer... ;)_**


End file.
